


five awkward kisses (and one hot one)

by marmolita



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Girl!Brett, Kissing, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britt Mahoney has kissed a lot of people for a lot of reasons.  Some of them were pretty crappy reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foggy

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted girl!Brett, and there happened to be a minor character fest going on, so... Chapters 2 and 4 will involve unwanted attention and harassment from coworkers, FYI.

When they're seniors in high school, Britt and Foggy go to prom together. It's not like-- It's not like they're dating. It's not like it's _a date_. Foggy just doesn't have anyone to go with and Britt's boyfriend decided three weeks before prom was the perfect time to cheat on her, and it's not like she's going to be _alone_ at prom.

Besides, Foggy's mom practically begged Britt's mom, even though Foggy himself seemed pretty embarrassed about the whole thing. Still, Britt's not about to let her pathetic date get in the way of having a good time, and besides, her hair looks amazing and so does her dress. Mom let her buy it new instead of secondhand, and the pale blue satin looks gorgeous against her dark skin.

The doorbell rings and she finishes sliding dangly silver earrings in while she listens to her mom coo over Foggy's tux. Her heart is starting to race, and she tells herself, no, she is _not_ going to get nervous about going to prom with Foggy Nelson. Maybe she's just nervous about looking good enough to make Bobby Diaz regret the day he decided to cheat on her. That must be it.

"Hey Foggy," she says as she opens the door and steps out into the living room from her bedroom. She glances past him, but then stops and takes a better look. Foggy actually looks _good_ ; his hair is smooth but not greasy, his face is clean-shaven, and the vest on his tux coordinates perfectly with her dress. _Say something,_ she tells herself, but words won't come.

Foggy opens and closes his mouth a few times, cheeks turning a little pink, then finally chokes out, "Britt, uh, you look beautiful."

She grins, wide and easy, and says, "Not bad yourself."

"Come on, you two, stand next to each other so I can take some pictures!"

"Sure thing, Ms. Mahoney," Foggy says, holding out his elbow to Britt. She rolls her eyes and tucks her hand into his arm, smiling while her mom takes probably about a thousand photos.

***

The thing is, going to prom with Foggy is _fun_. He's a little shit like he always is, but he's on his best behavior. He cracks snarky jokes about the way Bobby and his new girlfriend Tina don't seem to be having much fun together, dances with her even though he is a terrible dancer, backs off so she can dance with her friends when she really wants to get down, and scares away some snooty juniors to get her a chair when she starts to get tired. Somewhere in the middle of the evening, she even decides she forgives him for the time he convinced her to steal some of her mom's cigars and try them out, and her mom had found out and grounded her for a month.

Around 3:00 in the morning, long after the dance is over, after they've had middle-of-the-night pancakes and ice cream with some of Britt's friends (and she is really, really glad that Foggy had agreed to hang out with her friends instead of his), they end up sitting on a bench in the subway station, waiting for their train home. Britt leans against Foggy's shoulder, half asleep but smiling while he tells her in excruciating detail about a flash video he saw on the internet. Something about a badger and a mushroom and a snake, she isn't really listening, but it's nice anyway. He has his arm around her and he's warm even though the night is chilly in her strapless dress.

"Hey Britt?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for letting me take you to prom. I-- I had a really good time." Britt lifts her head off his shoulder to smile at him.

"Me too. Guess you're not so bad after all." Foggy smiles at her for a few seconds, then his eyebrows crease, like he's thinking hard about something. Before she can ask what, he suddenly leans forward and presses his lips against hers, hasty and uncoordinated.

When he pulls back a few moments later, they catch each other's eyes and both start laughing at the same time.

"Oh my god, that was so weird," Foggy says, gasping for breath.

"For real, it was like kissing my brother or something," Britt giggles. "What were-- why--"

"I don't know, I just-- If this was a movie we would absolutely have kissed in that scene, so I figured I'd give it a shot, maybe I was secretly in love with you all these years and didn't even know it or something." Foggy finally catches his breath, huffing out one final chuckle. "Well, now I know: not in love, definitely not in love."

"Definitely not," Britt replies. "But it was worth a shot, I wouldn't mind being the heroine in a romantic comedy."

The rumble of an approaching train starts getting louder, and Foggy stands and holds out a hand to help Britt up as the train arrives. "Come on, you can lean on me, I know those shoes are killing you."

"No pain, no gain," she says with a smile, "but thanks."

***

Monday morning at school, Tina dumps Bobby, and the cute boy from Britt's math class tells her he thought she looked great in her prom dress. Foggy gives her a not-so-subtle thumbs up from across the room. Maybe they aren't _in_ love, but Britt figures she loves Foggy a little bit after all. Like a brother. Like a really, really annoying brother.


	2. Foggy, again

"Baby, that ass is too fine to cover it up with a police uniform."

Britt rolls her eyes and turns away, trying to focus on the basketball game playing on the TV above the bar instead of the drunk asshole from her police academy class who can't seem to stop saying the most ridiculously inappropriate things. The asshole walks around to her other side, though, and pulls up the barstool next to her. Britt takes a long pull on her beer. She needs more alcohol to be able to deal with this douchecanoe -- but maybe not too much, or she might end up punching him in the face, and kissing her police career goodbye. Actually, as much as she hates to think it, it's probably for the best if she lets this guy down easy. He doesn't deserve it, but she doesn't want to make waves in the department.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that. I just wanna know what a beautiful girl like you is doing in the police academy. Don't you think that uniform would look better at the foot of my bed?"

"No, actually, I don't."

"What's the matter, you got a boyfriend or something?"

_I wish_ , she thinks. Maybe she could just tell him she does, and he'd leave her alone. "Actually--" she starts, then looks up when she hears someone walking over. It's Foggy Nelson, of all people, walking in with a blind guy next to him, and what the hell is he doing in a cop bar? She's irritated for a second, because _why_ is Foggy Nelson always somehow part of her life, but then realizes that he's the perfect cover. She starts waving, and he sees her and heads toward her. "That's him now," she tells Douchecanoe. (She thinks he's called Tony, but he doesn't seem worth the effort of trying to remember his name.)

"Hey, Britt," Foggy starts as he approaches, but she cuts him off, getting off her stool and meeting him before he quite gets there.

"Foggy! There you are, finally. You sure know how to keep a girl waiting." She smiles a little too wide for show, and hisses, "Just go with it," between her teeth before she grabs him by the hair and pulls him in for a kiss. A long kiss. With tongue. Foggy freezes up for a second when their lips touch but she pulls his hair to show him how urgent this is, and he must figure out what's going on because he starts kissing her back, thank god. When she pulls back she stays inside his personal space and he puts his arm around her waist.

"Your boyfriend's name is _Foggy?_ " Douchecanoe asks, and Britt squares her shoulders and faces him head on.

"You got a problem with that?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

He holds his hands up in a placating gesture. "Hey, if you ever decide you want something better, you know where to find me," he says, then turns to head back to the table of his friends who are laughing far too loud about something in a corner booth.

As soon as he's gone, Foggy drops his arm and Britt clears out to leave a good three feet between them. "Thanks, sorry about that."

"Uh, no problem," Foggy replies. The blind guy who came in with Foggy elbows him, and Foggy jumps a little and says, "Oh, Matt, this is Britt Mahoney, we . . . grew up together."

The blind guy sticks out his hand and says, "Matt Murdock. I'm Foggy's roommate."


	3. Matt

After their chance meeting in the cop bar, Foggy starts inviting Britt to parties at Columbia. It's not like it's a regular thing, or like he's trying really hard to get her to come, but if he knows there's one coming up, or he's throwing one himself, he always sends her an email. She usually just ignores them, and he doesn't ever get offended about it. But when she gets invited to the same party by both Foggy and her friend Destiny, she figures maybe she ought to go. Destiny is one of her best friends from college, and she really knows how to throw a party, so if she's involved it's got to be good.

So Britt goes, and as expected, it's good. Destiny's a med student, but her roommate is a law student, so there's a mixed crowd; Britt manages to avoid having to spend too much time talking to Foggy. After a few drinks and some catching up on what Britt's life is like now that she's a cop and what Destiny's life is like now that she has to work a hundred hours a week, Britt finds herself somehow wrangled into a game of spin-the-bottle, because, "After spending so many hours trying to act like an actual adult you have to take some time and act like a kid again." (At least, that's Destiny's reasoning. Britt's not so sure, but she's a little tipsy and there are some good-looking people at this party, so she's willing to give it a shot.)

She heads into the living room and takes a seat next to a blonde woman she doesn't know -- probably a law student, since she knows most of Destiny's med student friends. Her head swims a little bit as she settles on the sofa but when it stops she realizes Foggy is sitting across from her holding the empty bottle in his hand. "Oh no, Nelson," she says when he meets her gaze, "I have kissed you enough times for one lifetime, you're officially off-limits."

"No argument from me," Foggy replies. "She's like my sister," he says to the rest of the group. "You wouldn't make a guy kiss his sister, right?"

"Nah, man," one of the med students replies, "but no protective bro stunts okay? Maybe _you_ don't want to kiss her but that's not gonna stop me." Britt considers the guy. He's kind of hot and he's one of Destiny's friends so he can't be that bad; if he's a good kisser, maybe she'll go home with him. She smiles at him and Foggy rolls his eyes.

Foggy puts the bottle down on the coffee table and spins it. It ends up pointing to the blonde woman next to her, and Britt knows Foggy well enough to know that's no accident. The blonde tosses her hair over her shoulder and climbs onto Foggy's lap, kissing him long and slow. Britt has to look away -- it's too weird to think about Foggy getting it on with anyone. When they finish, the woman grabs Foggy's phone out of her pocket and enters in her number. "Not bad," she says flippantly, returning to her seat. "Call me sometime."

Foggy grins, clearly pleased with himself, and then grabs Matt's hand and guides it to the bottle. Matt sets it spinning, and Foggy narrates to him, "Okay buddy, it's going pretty fast, you really put some muscle into it . . . slowing down now . . . is it gonna land on Keith? Oh, nope, still going, it's . . . aw, fuck."

"What?" Matt asks, smiling a little. "Who did it land on?" Britt glances down at the bottle; it's pointing straight at her. She looks back at Matt, who's a little bit flushed from the alcohol. For a minute she lets herself forget that he's Foggy's friend and just _looks_ at him, and you know what? He's pretty good-looking. Really good-looking, actually, and his lips are really, really pink.

"Britt, you're gonna have to come over here and kiss him, he can't exactly see where he's going," Foggy tells her. Matt's mouth moves into a little "o," which is surprisingly even more attractive. She steps around the table and puts her hand on Matt's cheek to let him know she's coming, then presses her lips to his. He kisses her back, tasting like alcohol.

Her nose bumps his glasses as they shift the angle a little, and Matt's lips are just parting and his tongue sliding into her mouth when Foggy bursts out with, "Okay, enough, I can't watch this, please stop." He's laughing though, and when Britt pulls back Matt laughs too.

Matt's a pretty good kisser, and in another life Britt would definitely be interested, but there is no way in hell she's going to ever tie herself closer to Foggy Nelson by dating his bestie. The hot med student from earlier is watching her intently and gives her a thumbs up when she heads back to her seat, so she counts it a win overall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the blonde woman is Marci!)


	4. Detective Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for workplace sexual harassment in this one. Don't worry, the last two chapters will be happy!

Britt slams her locker shut and shrugs on her jacket, shouldering her bag. It's been a long night and all she can think about is getting home to her couch and some quality alone time with Netflix. Maybe she'll watch a comedy, or a nature documentary, or something. Definitely not going to watch cop shows.

She turns to leave but is stopped by Detective Blake stepping into her path. "Detective," she says, trying to step around him. He moves into her path again.

"Going home, Mahoney?"

"Yeah, have a good one," she says, again attempting to walk past him. This time he stops her by putting his arm out in the doorway, crowding her back into the locker room.

"Why don't you come out for a drink with us? You've been working here for years but I feel like we barely know each other. Come on, I'm buying." He's standing too close, and god, this is not what she needs right now.

"Thanks, but I'm beat and my cat's waiting for his dinner." Blake steps closer again, and Britt's eyes narrow as her back touches the wall.

"I know you go out for drinks with some of the other guys," Blake says, face only inches from hers. "And I know I've seen you checking me out. I know you want a piece of this." He kisses her, rough and uncomfortable, with his hand on her hip and too many teeth. It crawls in the pit of her stomach but she holds perfectly still until he stops.

"Detective," she grits out between clenched teeth. "Take your hands off of me right now."

"Or what?" he asks, closing the distance so he's pressed against her. Her anger boils over and Britt brings up her knee forcefully into his crotch, then hits him on the shoulder. Blake staggers backward, groaning.

"You put your hands on me again and I'm gonna report you straight to the IAB for sexual harassment, _Detective_." Britt shoves her way out of the locker room, practically running into Detective Hoffman on the other side of the door, who's laughing. He's obviously been eavesdropping while waiting for his partner, and Britt's even more disgusted knowing that this is somehow funny to him. She doesn't avoid running into him with her shoulder when she walks past.

Outside, she takes a deep breath. Most of the time, she likes her job. Most of the time, she likes her coworkers. The ones she works directly with, anyway. But this isn't the first time something like this has happened.

Definitely not watching cop shows tonight.


	5. Karen

"Mrs. Nelson, good to see you," Britt says, holding the jugs she's carrying out to the side while Mrs. Nelson hugs her. "I've got about three gallons of eggnog for you, and Mom's right behind me with some cookies."

"Bless your heart," Mrs. Nelson says. "Bess's eggnog is my favorite tradition. Wouldn't be a Nelson holiday party without it!" She steps through the doorway to hug Britt's mom, and Britt heads to the kitchen to unload the eggnog.

Foggy's there already, and he grabs a jug from her hands to help her unload. "Thank god the eggnog is here," he says, "I brought Marci and she gets along with Dad's side of the family so much better after we've all had a few drinks. I think she's arguing with Uncle Pat about whether or not personal injury lawsuits should be legal right now."

Britt pours a glass for herself after Foggy takes two, then heads out to the living room to make rounds. She's been coming to the Nelsons' holiday party every year for as long as she can remember, ever since they moved in to the building next door and her mom and Mrs. Nelson somehow became best friends, so she knows the names of all of Foggy's aunts and uncles and cousins. She snags a chocolate coin from the table the menorah is sitting on, then heads over to check out the Christmas tree, where two little cousins are staring at the train going around the base in awe.

She gets sidetracked before she gets there by someone calling her name, and turns around to find Matt and his secretary Karen entering, cheeks flushed from the cold outside. It's a little strange to see Karen here after having only seen her before at the station -- first, as a murder suspect, then later helping run files back and forth when they were putting Fisk away -- but Karen seems cheerful enough and is waving at her, and Matt smiles when she comes near.

"First Nelson holiday party?" she asks Karen, who grins and nods. "Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen and you can try some of my mom's eggnog."

"Careful with that stuff," Matt warns, "I think it's 95% rum."

"He's speaking from experience," Britt says, laughing. "You gonna sing 'O Holy Night' for us again this year?"

"You can sing?" Karen asks incredulously as Matt laughs and shrugs.

"I spent a lot of years in church choir," he explains.

"He wasn't half bad, except that he forgot the words halfway through and just starting replacing every word he forgot with 'Jesus.'" Britt grins at the memory. Matt had been totally plastered last year, since Foggy had kept surreptitiously refilling his eggnog, just enough to make the weight more or less the same so Matt wouldn't notice.

***

A few hours later, when everyone's well into their fifth or sixth drinks and the little ones have gone home to bed, Britt accidentally backs into Karen while trying to avoid tripping over the cat. "Sorry!" she says, grabbing Karen's arm to steady them both. They sway back and forth, both more drunk than not, and finally settle upright.

"Hey! Mistletoe!" Foggy yells from across the room. Britt glances up and sure enough, there's the little sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. She looks back at Karen to see if she's the type to make excuses or if she's going to do it, but by the time she focuses on Karen's face Karen is already leaning in toward her and planting a sloppy kiss on her mouth. It's quick and it's messy, but Britt is already lightheaded from drink and something about it makes her more lightheaded still. Foggy and Marci are cheering, and Karen is laughing when she pulls back.

"Guess you're part of the family now," Britt tells her. Before Karen can reply, though, the music playing (a Klezmer version of "Jingle Bells") turns off and somebody starts picking out a familiar tune on the piano.

"Foggy, Karen!" Matt yells. "Come sing 'Feliz Navidad' with me!"


	6. (+1) Daredevil

"Shit," Britt mutters as she loses sight of the robber when he runs into a dark alley. She advances slowly, gun in one hand, flashlight in the other. "NYPD! Come out with your hands up!"

There's a clatter and a cat yowling, and she swings her flashlight up toward a fire escape, but only sees the cat's tail disappearing into a window. A few more steps into the alley, sweeping the flashlight side to side, and then a dark shape rushes her. She tries to hit him in the head with the flashlight but misses, catching the side of his neck so he staggers a little as the flashlight falls to the ground. It's enough for her to reach out and grab the man's wrist where he's holding a gun, twisting so he drops it. She quickly holsters her own gun to free up another hand, but her advantage is gone and the man is swinging at her, getting a good hit in to her stomach so she doubles over.

Britt recovers quickly and tries to subdue him, but the man is bigger and stronger and faster, and pretty soon he's got her in a chokehold, squeezing the air out of her while her fingers scrabble at his arms. She tries to grab for her gun, but before she can reach it there's another dark shape in the alley, moving fast and knocking the man away from her. Britt gasps in air and draws her gun, but the newcomer -- Daredevil, it's gotta be Daredevil, who else would it be? -- is moving too fast and she can't get a clear line of sight while he grapples with the robber. She goes for the flashlight but by the time she gets it Daredevil has knocked the robber out with a sickening crunch that probably means the guy's going to have a broken jaw.

There's an outstanding warrant for Daredevil's arrest on about a hundred different assault charges. Britt doesn't want to try to arrest him, but procedure is procedure, so she points the flashlight at him and cocks her pistol. "Turn around with your hands up," she orders. He stands up slowly from where he's crouched over the robber, hands lifting and head cocked to the side like he's listening to something.

"You're not going to arrest me, Sergeant," he says, voice low and rough.

"The hell I'm not. Turn around." She shines the light over him to get a better look as he turns. He's not in his usual costume; instead he's back in his old garb of black jeans and a too-tight black shirt, mask covering his eyes and nose. She can see the outline of the muscles of his abdomen and chest through the shirt, and for a second she finds herself happy that he's not in his new outfit. "What happened to your new suit?"

He smirks and replies, "Laundry day."

She takes a deep breath and says, "Hands behind your back. You're under arrest for--" He moves faster than she can see, flipping straight at her and pinning her against the wall by the wrists, gun and flashlight pointing up into the sky.

"Drop the gun," he says, and she lets go of it, heart pounding in her chest. In the sideways light of the flashlight his mouth is highlighted, pink lips standing out as the rest of his face and body fade into the darkness. He's pressing her against the wall, body flush against hers, and she should be terrified but she's not, she's just amped up from adrenaline. Daredevil might be a crazy vigilante with anger management issues, but he's on the right side, and she knows as long as she doesn't fight him he won't hurt her.

He's also really, really attractive, at least what she can see of him through the masks and costumes, and that should not be a thing she is thinking right now, definitely not, stop that train of thought immediately. He smiles, huffing a small laugh, like somehow he _knows_ what she's thinking. "We're not enemies, Sergeant. We've worked together enough. I thought maybe we could come to some kind of arrangement." He shifts his weight and deliberately presses one of his legs between her thighs. Her breath catches in her throat and she swallows.

"Arrangement? You're not-- Are you offering sex in exchange for not arresting you? Is that what's happening here?"

He chuckles again, then cocks his head, considering. "If I was, would you take that offer?" He shifts against her again, and the heat from his body and pressure of his chest against her breasts and his thigh against her crotch make her a little lightheaded.

"You really want to add bribing a police officer to your warrant?" Britt asks, telling herself firmly that the answer is no, she would not take that offer, even though something inside her wonders if that's true. Before she can say anything else, though, he's leaning in, closing the distance between them, and kissing her, slow and hot. He feels and tastes familiar, somehow, but the thought fades away as he teases her mouth open, tongue sliding against her own, sending heat pooling between her legs. He lets go of her wrists and slides his hands over her body, one coming to rest on the side of her face and one gripping her hip tightly.

The kiss grows more intense, and she drops the flashlight and clutches at his shoulders and neck, abandoning any pretense that she might arrest him. He rocks his hips against hers and she moans, spreading her legs a little to let him push in closer. His mouth moves off of hers and down the line of her jaw toward her neck, then suddenly he freezes.

"Wh-- What?" she asks breathlessly.

"Your backup's coming," he says, then suddenly she's cold as his heat is withdrawn. He swings up the fire escape, then calls, "Thanks for not arresting me," before disappearing over the edge of the roof.

Britt gapes after him in silence, then hears the voice of her partner yelling, "Mahoney! Where are you?" from the street. She grabs her flashlight and gun and calls back to him, then heads over to handcuff the robber. She's trying to haul him off the ground when her partner finds them.

"What happened?"

Britt sighs. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com) for beta and to my daredevil crew for helping me think up all these situations (I'm sorry I can't remember how you all like to be credited, feel free to drop me a line and I will update accordingly). This applies to all chapters, I'm not used to posting multichapter fic so sorry if I format the notes goofy.


End file.
